


Just Desserts

by jessebee



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, First Time, Fix-It, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-21
Updated: 2012-03-21
Packaged: 2017-11-02 07:34:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/366527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jessebee/pseuds/jessebee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Good things do happen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just Desserts

 

 

 

 

It could have happened the day when Gabriel reappeared, sideways and out of nowhere, looking wrecked and exhausted and pissed as all fuck.

 

"You're alive," Sam breathed, staring, not bothering to question because he knew, he _knew_ it was Gabriel. Hell had – changed things. Changed Sam.

 

"I am now," Gabriel said, staring back, "pissed" fading and being replaced with something that looked like – hope? "And my brother's not wearing you."

 

"Not anymore," Sam said, with a slow shake of his head. Something glowed to life under his ribs and it _hurt_ , because he didn't get things he wanted.

 

But it wasn't then.

 

#

 

Or it might have happened the day when Dean, past all hope and expectation, came back into Sam's life. He slept now, obviously exhausted, but leaned into Sam there on the couch as if separation again of any kind was too much, too soon, to bear. Castiel had left already but Gabriel hadn't, and Sam caught his wrist as he walked by, back from getting a beer the human way, for once. "Thank you," Sam told him, quietly.

 

Gabriel paused. "For what? 'S Dean's show, not mine. Me and Castiel, we just…."

 

"Helped how you could, I know you did." Sam gazed up at him, heart so full it ached . Here, somehow, was all the world, his brother and his…. Gabriel's skin was warm against Sam's palm. "Will you just take the damn 'thank you'?"

 

Gabriel's expression changed, and he turned his arm in Sam's grasp to wrap his fingers around Sam's wrist. "You deserve good things, Sam; things that you want," he said, soft but intent, and the look in Gabriel's eyes fanned the fire his reappearance had kindled, one that Sam hadn't figured he'd ever warm himself at again.

 

It might have been then. But that wasn't it either.

 

#

 

It happened on a summer's day when Sam had kicked back in the hammock Gabriel had magicked up a while ago behind Bobby's place, resting and letting the shady heat bake his bones in the most pleasant way. Sam had always wanted a hammock and this one more than lived up to the press. So he lounged, and thought about _it._ About that thing that hadn't happened yet but that he knew now, finally, that he wanted. Thought about what Gabriel had done, hadn't quite said. Wondered if maybe, impossibly, he might get it right this time, if this was….

 

"You could find out," Gabriel said quietly.

 

Sam twitched and opened his eyes to see Gabriel next to him, sitting on – something. "Dude, I've got fences up now, you are _not_ supposed to be reading my mind," he grumbled, but there wasn't any ire, only anticipation and a kind of guilty relief that it wasn't _him_ starting the conversation. "We've talked about this."

 

"I'm not!" Gabriel huffed. "You're projecting like a guy standing in traffic wearing nothing but a neon safety vest and screaming at the top of his lungs," he said, looking a bit snippy. "How am I supposed to _not_ hear you?"

 

The mental image that produced was so ridiculous that Sam just had to laugh, and wow, it'd been a while since he'd done much of that.

 

Gabriel blinked. Then he shook his head and laughed as well, like Sam's mirth had been infectious. The sound rang out clear and bright, and Sam's mouth went suddenly dry. The shifting sunlight caught Gabriel's hair, his body, and haloed him in gold. Sam wanted to know what it tasted like. He _needed_ to, like he needed air. He reached and caught the front of Gabriel's shirt, fingers slipping between the buttons, and tugged the archangel down.

 

Gabriel's laughter cut off with a catch of breath, mouth open, and Sam invited himself right on in. Sweet. Oh, sweet, but with a sharp tingling zing like a Mexican mole sauce, chocolate and hot peppers. Sam liked it. A lot. Gabriel made a noise deep in his throat and kissed Sam back, but lightly, holding himself above. Holding back.

 

And that just wouldn't do. Nobody'd ever called Sam a wishy-washy decision maker once his mind was made up. He dug his fingers into Gabriel's hair, and pulled.

 

#

 

The sun had moved a bit in the sky by the time Gabriel tucked his nose into Sam's neck and sighed noisily; happily, too, Sam thought. God knew _he_ was. He laced his fingers together at the small of Gabriel's back, teasing along bare skin where the archangel's shirt had ridden up. "Gabriel."

 

"Hmm?" Gabriel had sprawled comfortably across him, one hand curved around Sam's ribs.

 

"Why'd you put a hammock here, anyway?" Sam had been wondering that, too.

 

He felt Gabriel smile. "Because you wanted one."

 

 

_finis_

 

**Author's Note:**

> Just Desserts  
> Author: jesse  
> Rating: PG-13  
> Genre: Smoop. Snugglies?  
> Pairing: Gabriel/Sam  
> Spoilers: 5.22  
> Warnings: gratuitous hammock-age  
> Disclaimer: It's Kripke's sandbox, I only play and run away.  
> Word Count: ~840
> 
> Summary: Good things do happen.
> 
> Note: For cageyklio's "first kiss" prompt on the non-angst meme at Gabriel/sam, but posted here because of finale spoilers.  And because klio said I should post it. Thanks hon!


End file.
